Imprint
by Blackraven128
Summary: This is a different version of the wolves in Twilight with different names and different imprintees. Please don't judge it is good guaranteed.
1. Chapter 1

It is the last day of grade 9 for me and I am apprehensive. I am going to be going into grade 10 so soon. I was walking into La Push High School. I saw Derek Richards my old preschool enemy I have tried to let it go but he won't and to be honest he is really annoying but he was easy on the eyes I'll give him that. He had chocolate brown hair that was cut short but he could still flip it, his eyes were the same colour, he had tanned skin, strong jaw line, tall I'm up to his shoulders, he had a lean build with some muscles on his arms and abs so some girls like him. His style was always black or dark blue jeans and he wore just plain t-shirts different colours but nothing on them and a dark sweater.

I saw him hanging out with his friends Curtis, Alan, Daniel, Max and Ian except Jason. Curtis is a smart kid and loves computers, he is shorter than Derek, has blue eyes and red hair. Alan is on the basketball team and has a nice physique he has green eyes and platinum blond hair. Daniel is a bookworm and is very deep, he is the shortest of all of them and blond hair and blue eyes. Max and Ian are fraternal twins, Max is has blue eyes and brown hair, loves to play soccer and is a great problem solver. Ian has brown eyes and blond hair, loves acting and music. Jason stopped hanging out with Derek and the guys after Christmas holidays.

I saw Jason over to the right hanging out with the muscle group as I call it. The group consists of Jason, James, Alex, Rowan and Luke He hasn't been hanging out with Derek anymore and I know that they used to be best friends. Now all Jason does is occasionally look over at Derek and then whisper something into Alex's ear. It's unsettling to me. They all looked alike except for the build and hair. Their eyes were similar. Jason has shaggy jet black hair that falls to his eyebrows and he has a similar build to Derek. James is the youngest in the group at 15 turning 16 in a week with a lean build and wavy dark brown hair. Rowan and Luke are identical twins they both have short curly jet black hair and medium builds.

Ryan graduated 2 years ago and works at the docs but the guys are still really tight with him even though the rest of them go to school. Ryan has short dark brown hair and a huge build, muscles and he is really tall.

They all seem really serious and mysterious.

The last day of school was great I had so much. All of my classes were just teaching a lesson no work and my last class drama we were just messing around and playing a funny acting game. The bell finally rings and I run out and am suddenly swarmed by a sea of students. I run as fast as I can and then I am finally out. I grab my bike and head home. My house is a 2 story house the upper level is my room, bathroom and my mom's bedroom. We have the living room and dining room on the second level and we have a wreck room in the basement.

I am finally home; I am finally off school no homework. I am so happy but a little sad because I am actually really good in school. I put my school stuff away and plop down on the couch and fall asleep.

 **Last day of summer**

For the past 2 days there have been 2 animal attacks and still no one is sure what the cause is.

I walk over to Quileute High School, we live near the forest and only some of the students come it's more of a private school to those who live on the conservation. We belong to the Quileute tribe, my father died when I was 8 years old, he was going out hunting and what they found was gruesome. I am skilled acro dancer and have danced since I was 4 years old.

I get all my school supplies and just try to sleep because I know this year is one I will never forget.

 **First day of school**

I decided to walk since it was a beautiful day out it only takes 10 minutes to get there when I walk. I chose to wear a plain black tank top with a black and white flannel shirt open and some grey jeans with my black combat boots, I also got myself a black fishnet beanie. I decide to let my raven black hair loose it falls to my mid back and my hair is straight so a lot of girls like my hair. I grab my bag which I designed myself it had splattered paint and corny quotes I made them out of my old jeans. When I got to school and was greeted by my friends Lizzy, Hannah, Morgan, Josh and Chase. Lizzy was a blond with green eyes, who is always perky and tries to lift everyone's spirits. Hannah is a chestnut brown her hair stops at her shoulders in wavy locks with kind blue eyes. Morgan has light brown hair and loves to talk. Josh and Chase are brothers, Josh is one year older that Chase. Josh has dirty blond hair that is down to his ears with soft hazel eyes; Chase has brown curly hair and has blue eyes.

I have known Lizzy, Chase and Josh since elementary school and last year I met Hannah and Morgan They're all on the dance team with me. I hug each of them. ''It is so good to see you guys'' I say to all of them.

''Right back at ya'' Lizzie says in a sassy voice. I roll my eyes. Then I see Derek he's changed his whole vibe is different but not in a bad way it's almost makes me feel safe and if possible he is way hotter, I think the sun has competition. He is no longer wearing a sweater just a dark blue plain T-shirt with some dark jeans with some black sneakers. I see that he is hanging out with the muscle group now. Strange I say to myself. I look into his eyes and he meets my gaze. I get lost in his eyes and I don't notice but I'm smiling at him. He face turns to one of shock, longing, adoration and wait…..love? The other guys who are with him look at him and then me in a curious way. I start to feel awkward and re-adjust my back pack strap and go to my first class gym.

 **Derek's POV**

I get to school and see my best friend Jason. Jason and I are both from Quileute tribe and have the gene that lets us phase, Jason phased last Christmas when a vampire was passing through. I phased this summer actually just a week ago when again another vampire was passing through. I hate those freaking blood suckers with all my heart and unlike theirs mine still beats. The cold no longer affects me and I would be fine without my shirt on but school dress code. I walk over to meet my pack. I was told I can't hang out with my other friends anymore in case they find out. I am sad but I have grown really close to my pack, I also get my best friend back Jason I missed him we used to play pranks on people. I walk over and I see Luke with his arm around Becca she has light brown hair and piercing green eyes, she is only about 2 inches shorter than Luke. She is a nice girl, Luke imprinted on her last year. James he hasn't imprinted and is a man-whore going from one girl to the next. Then I see Alex he hasn't imprinted yet. Ryan is the alpha and no longer attends school. He works with the tribe and his fiancée Jade. Jade had auburn coloured natural it's wavy at the bottom and she has green eyes, she is very caring to all of us. I asked Ryan what it feels like to imprint. He told me it was indescribable, she turns to be the most important thing to you and everything else become secondary or not important even the pack because she is your soul mate

I then turn to face James, Alex, Rowan and Jason are the 4 who haven't imprinted on someone yet and I don't know why but I really want to.

I see Diana and her friends talking then they leave probably to go to their next class leaving Diana by herself. I see her looking at my shirt and then her eyes meet my own. I see flashbacks of Diana when she was younger and what she is going to look like in a few years. I know in this moment there is nothing I wouldn't do for her. She is what keeps me to the earth it's no longer gravity, the feeling I suddenly have are indescribable, she's my world I feel like a blind man seeing for the first time and I know that I imprinted on Diana Lockwood. I take a step back hit my back against the wall and sit down. I have all these new feelings in myself and I am feeling overwhelmed. The guys look at me and then at Diana and they know what happened.

I stand up and suddenly feel empty without her there. I stand up and run a hand through my hair. ''Guys you know what this means'' Luke says to everyone. They all nod.

''Derek you imprinted on Diana'' Jason states. I sigh if I am to be honest.

''Diana is the last person I would think would be for me but I guess its true opposites attract'' I say more to myself than them. I look at my schedule and see that I have gym. I go to the gym and luckily Jason has gym too. I make my way to Gym and change into some basketball shorts and a plain black t-shirt. I step out of the change room and guess who I see Diana. She's wearing black stretching shorts that hug her body but aren't skimpy with a purple tank top with her hair in a ponytail. I sigh even in gym clothes she is beautiful. I look over at her and see her laughing (her laugh is like the sound of wind chimes, music to my ears) with her friend over something funny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Diana's POV**

I liked gym not a lot but it was alright. I somehow felt better happier even but I don't know why. Well I went to all my other classes and I have to say not as fun. Finally the day is over. I walk back home.

I told my mom I am going to be going out for a while to have some fresh air. This is the time where I can just relax; I grab my purple top with a halter so I tie it up at the back, I grab my black spandex shorts. I also don't wear shoes to really feel nature. I let my hair loose and flow down to my mid back. I go out into the forest behind our house. I grab my music player because I love listening and dancing to music.

''See you later mom I'm going out into the forest'', I tell her as I am almost out the door.

''Okay sweetie just be home by 5:30pm'', she says. I know I have to be back to prepare dinner for mom and I.

''Of course mom'', I say then I close the door behind myself. I walk behind our house and just follow the usual path I found in the summer. I walk along the path and see trees that have been here for probably 3 or more years and I see a huge gash in the tree form something, so I run my hand over it so see how deep. I put my music player down and start the song a thousand years by Christina Perri. I start to just dance a solo I am practising on. Then I find a small little lagoon with a little water fall I sit on the edge and dip my feet in and sigh in content this is bliss.

All of a sudden I feel as though someone's watching me. I turn around to see a huge chocolate brown wolf staring at me and I don't know why but the look in its eyes looks playful. I get out of the water and look over at the wolf. "Oh my bloody god this thing bigger than a horse", I think to myself.

''Are you going to hurt me?" I ask in a shaky tone. The wolf shakes its head back and forth in a "no" gesture. I look into its eyes and I realize that this wolf has Derek's eyes and somehow I find that comforting. I walk over to the creature. I never break eye contact; I put my hand out hesitantly to rub the head of the creature. The wolf somehow knows this and rubs its head against my hand. I look into its eyes.

''You have Derek's eyes'' I say to myself more than the wolf but the wolf looks into my eyes and somehow understands but doesn't take it as an insult.

''Are you a boy?'' I ask the wolf and it nods its head. I nod.

''Can I say something crazy'' I ask the wolf nods his head saying me to continue.

''I don't know but I feel like I know you and I feel safe right now with you'' I say somewhat confused on these sudden feelings. The wolf seems really happy at what I said because he starts to lick my face.

''Okay what should I call you?'' I ask.

''Just nod if you like that name" I tell him and he nods in understanding.

''Connor" I suggest, he shakes his head. It goes like this for about 5 more minutes until I am almost done.

''Okay how about Derek '' I say completely out of names. The wolf jumps up and down nodding his head vigorously and howls, I rush over.

''Shh'' I say loudly. The wolf quiets I look over at my music player and the time on it says 5:20pm. I curse under my breath. I look at the wolf, I tell him or Derek that I have to go.

''We can meet here again tomorrow'' I say, Derek nods his head and I think to myself that Derek really does fit him. I grab my music player and run back home.

When I get there its 5:28pm, I put the music player down and crouch down getting a breath.

''Good timing'' my mom comments, I roll my eyes and put my music player in my room. Then I got dinner ready for mom and I, I laid out the plates and put the meat and mashed potatoes.

 **Derek's POV**

I was phasing for the second time in the forest, to just try to calm myself after the events that happened today and get into a clear head space. I was just walking in middle of the forest when I heard music and I felt Diana's presence; I walk behind a bush and see her. I slowly began to approach her when she turned her head to face me. I could tell she seem frightened I mean who wouldn't be I'm a huge wolf in the middle of the forest most people would faint or start running for the hills. She didn't she just got out of the water. I start to come closer.

''Are you going to hurt me?'' she asks. I shake my head back and forth, I would never hurt her she is my angel but she doesn't know that yet. Comes closer to me, I see that her hand is out stretched hesitantly; I comfort her by rubbing my head against her hand. Her hand is so small. I look into her eyes getting lost in them but then she says something that brings me out of my trance.

''You have Derek's eyes'' she says more to herself than to me. I am so surprised but I understand that on some level, I mean I actually am Derek of course I'd have my own eyes.

''Are you a boy?'' she asks. I nod my head up and down to her saying "yes".

''Can I say something crazy" she asks, I nod my head in a gesture for her to continue.

''I don't know but I feel like I know you and I feel safe right now with you'' she says in wonderment and confused but I know why because she's my soulmate and she just does and to show her I understand also am happy she said that. I start to lick her face.

''Okay what should I call you?'' She asks

''Just nod if you like that name", I nod my understanding. She keeps on saying names but I don't like any of them, this goes on for about 5 minutes until she says the Derek. I am so happy I start to jump up and down nod my head to make sure she knows I want to be called that and then I howl.

''Shh'' she says loudly and I immediately quiet down. She looks over to her music player and looks at the time. I hear her curse under her breath. She tells me she has to go back home. I understand but I frown in a way a wolf could but she tells me we can meet her again tomorrow. I nod then she grabs her music player and runs off. I sigh to myself she really is amazing.

I run back home and phase back into human form. I see a pair of jean shorts near a tree and put them on I still don't have a shirt on then I head to my house. I live close to the lake and forest. As I come close to my house I see Jason, James, Alex, Rowan and Ryan. They all come to greet me; we all have the same attire. No shirt on but shorts or pants for the bottom since our temperature is about 108°F for shape-shifters.

''Hey guys'' I greet them and can't help but have a smile on my face. They have a smirk on their face and know why I'm smiling.

''You were with her weren't you'' Jason replies. I nod my head not even going to deny it but now I feel upset that Diana is no longer at my side or with me. They all start to make jokes about it but I know they are truly happy for me so I just shrug it off.

 **Diana's POV**

It goes like this for a couple of weeks since I met wolf Derek in the woods and we talk, I find myself being more opened, relaxed and safe around him but I don't know why. I feel like I'm safe with him like no one would ever hurt me. I actually like being with wolf Derek and I think vice versa with him.

 **Next Day**

I woke up and got dressed in my dark blue jeans with a black t-shirt on with a lightning going down the left side of the shirt, black combat boots and a grey sweater in case I get cold, I mean it is autumn my favourite season. I grab my backpack, phone and an apple then I head off to school.

I look around at the beautiful scenery and take a deep breath, I just love all the leaves changing colour, that autumn breeze and Halloween my favourite holiday.

As I head into school I see my friends waiting for me. The muscle group they have been nice to me and Derek is really kind to me it's a little weird but I like it, he catches me looking at him and I blush. I see that he's no longer hanging out with his other friends Curtis, Alan, Daniel, Ian or Max, I see his friends and they all look a little sad.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and then I hear a familiar voice I haven't hear in what seems like ages.

"Whoever you are can you hold on for just a minute" I say as I put my stuff in my locker and close it.

''I thought you said I will be there whenever you need me" Dean said in my ear.

I am so happy today is now the best day ever. Dean is my cousin/best friend and he is gay and don't make fun of him for it or I will hurt you! He told his family and they were shocked but supported him and when he graduated. (He is 3 years older than me) He said he needed to find himself and went traveling for a year and when he came back he brought with him Grayson, a kind guy he is an only child like Dean and myself who loves Dean and Dean loves him. I have only met Grayson twice but when I did he seemed like a very nice guy and he already felt like part of the family. I am closer to Dean then Grayson but only by a little and when Dean is away Grayson fills being the protective older brother for me and I just love those guys since we are all only children we feel as though we are siblings, I don't know what I would do without them.

Dean has my dark brown hair but his mom's blue eyes and Grayson has dirty blond hair with green eyes. They're both tanned and 18 years old while I am still 15 years old. They're both sexy as well; the female population will have to mourn later.

I turn around with a huge smile on my face and jump into Dean's arms. My arms wound around his neck and his go around my waist. He scoops me up and spun me around. Once he lets me down I look over his shoulder and saw Derek shaking controllably honestly it scared me a little and I had the sudden urge to calm him down and make him smile. 'Where the hell did that come from? I think to myself. I see Jason and Alex garb him by the shoulders and take him outside they all give me glares and walk off together.

I look at Dean and I can see his concern for me in his eyes without him even saying a word. I put my hand on his face and look him in the eyes we have our wordless conversation and he smiles at me, now okay al last.

''So who are those guys that just made a scene", Dean says casually but has his older brother voice underneath.

''Don't worry about them today it's just you and me'', I say confidently and look at him offering a short smile. He smiles back and slings his arm over my shoulder and we walk to class but I can help but turn around I feel this weird pull to Derek and wondering where he is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Derek's POV**

Just as I was about to walk over to Diana I see this guy come over to her and talk right into her ear it makes my blood boil that should be me with my angel. The guy has the same hair as my angel except his hair is shorter. I see Diana turn around with the biggest smile on my face and I growl lowly because I wish I could be the cause of it. She wraps her arms around his neck and he swings her around I can hear her laugh. Even though he is being nice and respectful towards her I still get angry because it's not me. I feel the tremors in my body and I start to shake pretty bad. Jason and Alex grabbed my shoulders drag me out of the room and into the forest surrounding the school. I didn't even bother to take my clothes off I phased and ripped them up. Once I phased the voices hit me.

''Dude you okay?-Jason

''You have to have better control Derek", -Ryan say in his usual authoritative tone

''Who was that guy Diana was with?-James

Just the bringing up of Diana with that guy gets my anger going again.

''Why is she with him anyway, I thought this imprinting would make it easier" I whine.

''Derek relax she does feel a connection to you she doesn't understand what it is yet, you have to be patient''-Ryan says in his commanding voice and I have no choice but to accept no wolf can disobey an alpha's orders.

I stay in my wolf form and run around the forest to blow off some steam but I know I have to go back because being away from my imprint is starting to physically hurt me. I need a pair of shorts because in my haste to get out I ripped my clothes. Jason hears my thoughts and phases, comes back and gives me a pair of shorts. I phase and put them on.

''Hey what time is it? I ask wondering if I can still have time to see my imprint before the day is over.

''Umm I don't know but I think school's almost over", Jason states and he knows why I want to go back to school.

We run to school and the bell just rings. I see Diana coming out laughing and then I see him. His arm is around her and she is smiling. She drops her stuff on the ground and so does he. Even though they are about 20 metre away I can still hear their conversation.

''So while I was gone did you lose your touch? He asks in a cocky voice. I just want to strangle him right now the only person who can touch her is me.

''you wish and how about we have a match right now", She says with a hint of mischievousness in her eyes.

Then I see them start to wrestle and I see that Diana is losing. He has just pinned her underneath him and if he does anything PG-13 I swear to god I will rip his head off. Then all of a sudden I see Diana hook her leg around his thigh and pin him "that's my girl", I say to myself.

She gets off him and offers a hand up he takes it only for him to bring her down in his breath and it takes all of my strength not to come over there and kill him. I hear her sigh and I so damn wish it was me in his position.

 **Diana's POV**

I see Derek and his friends when I catch his eye. I gasp his eyes looks so intense with so many emotions jealous, sadness, longing, adoration, lust and love? No it couldn't have been love he still sees me as an acquaintance and I don't know how I feel about him. I walk over to him and his friends with Dean in tow Dean has his arm around my shoulders and I swore I heard Derek growl.

''Jason, Alex, Rowan, James and Derek this is Dean'', I introduce them. I look over and see them sizing Dean up and vice versa. I can tell he has protective brother mode on.

''It's nice to meet you'', he shakes Derek's hand first then the rest.

Once their done with the exchange I can feel the tension in between the guys so I do something to break it.

I stick my finger in my mouth then put it in Dean's ear.

''Ahhh! Dean exclaims while cleaning his ear out with his shirt. I can control it anymore I fall to the ground laugh my head off at him. Once he's done cleaning he has the murderous glint in his eyes. ''Oh shit'' I say under my breath. I see Derek and his friends look at me and it almost looks like they heard me. I try to get up to run from Dean but he grabs me.

''Oh you are so gonna get it bitch'' I know he doesn't mean it like that and put me over his back. I scream and then pound on his back.

Between laughs I yell ''put me down''.

Then I see Derek shaking uncontrollably again. ''What did you call her? He says deathly low and calm.

''Relax dude I didn't mean it that way and she knows'' Dean says joking.

''I don't care you never call her that again! Derek yells. I get off Dean's back; go in front of them to stop a fight. Then Jason and Alex start talking nothing good.

''What's wrong Diana afraid for your boyfriend'' Alex mocks. I stare at him like he's grown two head and shake my head.

''What? I say but they don't hear me because they continue and mock it hurts I thought they were nice. My eyes are moist with unshed tears.

''He is not my boyfriend douchebag, he is my cousin and lastly he is gay and has a boyfriend!'' I yell at them and then I feel my tear run down. I look at them and their faces are full of shock and embarrassment. I feel Derek try to wipe my tear away but I don't want him to touch me. I just told these people who I am not even really close with something about Dean they didn't need to know. I don't even look back I just run all the way to my house and don't look back I hear foot steps behind me and I know it's Dean making sure I'm alright but I don't even wait for him, I'm so upset angry and betrayed, wait betrayed why do I feel that maybe it's because Derek didn't stop his friends form mocking me when I thought he would. I run into the forest where wolf with Derek's eyes is waiting for me with a worried expression like he knew what happened I just walked to him and sat down and cried into his fur. My small body wracking with sobs I could even stop if I wanted to. I heard Derek the wolf whimper every time I started to cry again but I couldn't help it my heart hurt so much the pain was indescribable.

 **Derek's POV**

When Diana started running with her now apparently gay cousin going after her. I felt like a complete asshole how could I do that and then to put salt in the wound my own friends are the ones that made her run away. When she was gone she took my heart with her and all I could feel was anger toward my so called friends. I attacked Jason then Alex then Rowan and James all of them would have bruises for tomorrow even though we heal fast I left a mark on them that wouldn't heal for 2 days, that's how much anger I had because they made my precious Diana flee for her safety which is absolutely stupid because she should feel safe with me and any of the pack. She is my soulmate for crying out loud. Once I was done with my friends I phased and ran out to the forest where I knew Diana was even though she doesn't like the human me she is completely at ease with the wolf me.

I look around and see she's not here so I wait and in no time she comes. My ears perk up when I hear the leaves crunching I then see my angel and my heart shatters into a million pieces knowing I was the reason she was like this. She should be laughing and blushing but no she is in tears. She walks over to me and sits down he eyes are shinning with unshed tear but once she lays her head near my neck she starts crying and shaking with sobs, my heart aches for her and I whimper when she starts a new set of tears. My fur is wet but I don't care I can't do anything and even if I did phase and want to hold her she would get freaked out and probably hate me forever and if my angel hates me that is a world I can't exist in. Once she stops she wipes her eyes, I see that her eyes are swollen and blood shot form all the crying and it makes me want to kill my friends. I watch her look back at me and give a small smile and I still feel horrible but a smidge better. I crawl over to her and put my head under her hand and I felt her scratch my head in response I smiled a wolfie grin at her. I heard her giggle and I howled at that her heart wasn't fixed but maybe a little lighter. I knew she had to go back home her. I saw her leave and head back to her house. Once she was gone and safe I went back home. I went back to my own house to sleep even though I probably wouldn't nervous to face Diana in my human form she prefers me in my wolf form.


	4. Chapter 4

**The next day Diana's POV**

I woke up and got changed I am wearing a black t-shirt with a lightning strike on it with blue denim jean shorts, black converse, I have a diamond stud in my nose just got it last night and my fish net black beanie with silver ring bracelets. I walk into the guest bed room which is now being taken up by Dean. I look in and see him still asleep and like any good cousin I grab my whistle form my room and blow it right next to him. He screams then jumps and falls out of bed in a tangle of sheets and limbs. I can't hold it in anymore I fall over laughing so hard my sides are hurting.

''What the hell Danny? He demands clearly irritated by how he was woken up. He tries to untangle himself from the sheets.

''Sorry but I was just giving you the official welcome'' I say through the giggles which is rare for me. After that I let him get ready for school, I walk into the kitchen and find my mom get ready for work.

"Hey mom Dean and I are going to school, see you tonight", I say while grabbing an apple to eat. My mom is like my best friend she there when I need to talk and when my dad died we held each other together.

''Okay sweetie, wait I won't be home I'm going to have an extra-long meeting at work, I'll be back at maybe10:30ish okay? She asks hesitantly. I nod I tell her that it's okay and besides I'll have Dean for company.

My mom leaves just as Dean walks in. I tell him what is happening and then we leave for school; we walk in silence but its comfortable silence even though we both know what's on our minds. What is gonna happen with the muscle group and I. I am not gonna lie I am scared out of my mind of what is going to happen today.

As we get close to school I feel Dean's arm around my shoulder, I automatically know that he is now in protective brother mode. I rest my head on his shoulder I usually don't do this but I need the comfort right now.

I see the muscle group at the school doors. I look down at the ground suddenly very interested in my shoes but I have to sneak a glance as I raise my head I see a lot of apologizing looks, others are uncomfortable but then I rest my eyes on Derek and when he meets my gaze my breath hitches in my throat. So many emotions are written on his face which surprises me because he is usually always guarded with his emotions but now they are all out on the table. I see remorse, sadness, agony, adoration and love. What the hell it's like every time he looks at me it's full of all these different emotions they come and go but the one that stays is most prominent is love.

''Hi'', I say a little breathless from the stare. I then mentally smack my head I am not supposed to even look at him let alone speak to him why can I be so smart at times but then dumbass stupid at others. I see him look at my face first my eyes then my nose and then my lips but then he does a double take and looks at my nose again he sees something he didn't see yesterday my piercing. I have a nose piercing and only one piercing on both ears.

''You got a nose piercing", he states. I look back at him and he's not grossed out or shocked just surprised.

''yeah I did why you don't like it", I question him.

''What no! I really like it you look beautiful'', he says with such sincerity that I do honestly believe him. I am taken back with his comment but I try not to show it but Dean catches it and squeezes my shoulder. I bite my lip when I smile out of habit and walk away a little confused but somewhat happier than when I entered.

At the end of the day which is free period I am in the front of school with my art book and just drawing underneath the shade of a tree, Dean is working since he is only here as a guest and has gotten a job to make a little money. I see Jason, Alex, Rowan, James and Derek come up to me my body immediately stiffens Dean is not around and I am scared.

''Hey we just wanted to say we're sorry for being such assholes'', Jason says.

''Yeah we were being dicks'', Rowan admits. James and Derek nod their head in agreement.

I see Derek break away from them and come closer to me and with every step my heart starts to beat a mile a minute. My heart is so loud I think he can hear it, when he finally stops we are only a foot away that I could touch his face but he's not looking at me just his shoes.

''Look I am so sorry, you have no idea how bad I feel and I just want to make it up to you'', he says and he is saying it like he would do anything all he need to hear is what I want and he would do it without hesitation.

Out of a weird impulse I put my hand on his face to make him look at me in the eye. I see the shocked looks on his face and his friends. I feel an electric current run through me when my skin touches his. He then leans his face into my hand and closes his eyes in content. Once he opens his eye I speak.

''Derek you want to make it up to me right then how about we just start over is that okay'', I ask him. He nods his head really fast with the biggest smile on his face that I thought his face might split in two. I look over at the guys and they all nod their head in agreement. I remove my hands and step back from his face; he seems a little sad about this but quickly recovers.

''Hi I'm Diana Lockwood it's nice to meet you'', I say and put my hand out for him to shake. I see him laugh at this gesture but he responds.

''Hi I am Derek Richards and the pleasure is all mine'', he says in a playful way. He then shakes my hand but he again surprises me when after shaking my hand he doesn't let go but brings my hand to his lips and kisses all of my knuckles. I then again feel that electrical current flow through me when we have physical contact.

I feel myself blush yet smiling at him. He smiles at me and my knees go weak but I regain my balance immediately I am a dancer for crying out loud. I see Dean's car pull up then the bell rings. I gather my stuff up then I turn to look at Derek.

''Well Derek Richards it was nice getting to meet you'', I say still playing along as I walk away. I see him smile and then I feel my insides turn to mush with that smile.

I walk over to Dean's car and jump in shotgun. He gives me ''what the hell'' look but I ignore it. As we pass I see Derek and I wave at him, he waves back and I can't help but smile at him. I do this until we turn the corner and then I look forward.

I then look forward and out of the corner of my eye I see Dean giving me the ''what the hell'' look again. So I tell him what happened because he is my best friend and surprisingly he takes it all in ease. I suppose it's because he knows that guys are a lot of work but he tells me to still be on guard because he thinks that no guy is good enough for me really sweet but also really cliché.


	5. Chapter 5

I get into the house and get started on my homework then Derek gets on my mind. I shake my head to clear my thoughts to get rid of these thoughts I throw myself into my work and before I know it I'm done I look at my clock and see I have time to go outside for my walk in the forest.

I grab my purple spaghetti strap jumper, tie my hair in a ponytail and grab my music player. I tell Dean where I'm headed he asks if I want him to come but I decline the offer saying I just need to go to clear my head. I head out and start walking as I walk I look around the forest and it always takes my breath away.

I put my bare feet in the soil and just feel pure bliss. Then I set my music player down and play a song it starts….

The way you move is like a full on rainstorm

And I'm a house of cards

You're the kind of reckless

That should send me runnin'

But I kinda know that I won't get far

And you stood there in front of me

Just close enough to touch

Close enough to hope you couldn't see

What I was thinking of

Drop everything now

Meet me in the pouring rain

Kiss me on the sidewalk

Take away the pain

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down

Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

I see some furry creatures watching but I don't stop I let the music claim me and dance to the beat. I do some backflips and some spins.

My mind forgets to remind me

You're a bad idea

You touch me once and it's really something,

You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.

I'm on my guard for the rest of the world

But with you I know it's no good

And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...

Drop everything now

Meet me in the pouring rain

Kiss me on the sidewalk

Take away the pain

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down

Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

I look back and see Derek wolf smiling a goofy wolf smile and I see he brought friends but I just laugh and smile. While I finish my solo while I am doing pirouettes.

I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.

Just keep on keeping your eyes on me; it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.

And lead me up the staircase

Won't you whisper soft and slow?

I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.

Drop everything now,

Meet me in the pouring rain,

Kiss me on the sidewalk,

Take away the pain

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.

Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down

Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

And the sparks fly...

Oh, baby, smile...

And the sparks fly...

I finish in the splits then I stand up and brush myself off wipe the sweat of my forehead. I am thirsty so I go to the little waterfall and take a drink. What I am not aware of is someone coming up behind me.

 **Derek's POV**

I am smiling so big since Diana and I are now on speaking terms. I get home I say hi to my mam and dad. I don't bother to do my homework what's the big deal anyway. After a while I start to get bored of just watching TV and go outside knowing my imprint will probably be out there just thinking about her brings a smile to my face.

I take my clothes off; I tie my shorts against my leg just in case I want to see my imprintee in human form.

As I get closer to our place sigh I know I am being girly but I am so happy we have a place I can call ours. Then my pack brothers are bombarding me with their thoughts.

''Hey Derek where are you off to?-Ryan asks in his authoritative voice

''Umm I was just going to see Diana'', I say more as a question to see if he'll let me go. But to no alas Ryan says I have to go on patrol with Jason, I try to argue but then he uses his alpha voice and its game over.

Once I am done with patrol I head over to Diana to make sure she's alright. Then my pack brothers start attacking me with questions my mind hurts, this telepathic connection sometimes has its draw backs.

''Hey Derek where are you going, we're done patrol?-Jason asks.

''I am going to see Diana'', I simply tell him.

''Oh going to see your girlfriend, are you Derek?-Rowan mocks.

''Really, can I come to see her?-Alex asks. I am a little caught off guard with his question and then they immediately know it.

''Umm sure I guess'', I say uncertainly but they ignore that part and follow me to my angel.

When I come close to her I see her dancing it takes my breath away, she moves so fluidly and gracefully. She has the biggest smile on her face that I have seen. When I hear the part of the song where she says…..

Drop everything now,

Meet me in the pouring rain,

Kiss me on the sidewalk,

Take away the pain

'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.

It sounds like those words are coming from Diana and it makes me want to phase back into human and run over there and sweep her off her feet.

Then once she is done dancing I hear some off my brothers comments.

''Wow Derek your imprint is amazing'',-Alex says in shock.

''I have to admit she's got skill'',-Rowan admits.

''I like it when she did the splits'', Jason says in a way that makes me want to rip his head off. A low growl erupts from my chest. Jason knows what I'm thinking and immediately backs off.


	6. Chapter 6

I see her get up and head to the little waterfall to get a drink; I don't know what happens after that it's just she looks so beautiful there I had to get closer but I wanted to in human form.

My brothers knew what I was thinking and they told me to go for it so I did. I went behind a tree and phased back to my human body, I untied my short form my leg and slipped them on and got out from behind the tree, I see Diana taking a drink form the waterfall I come up from behind her and lightly tap her on the shoulder little did I know what I was in for.

 **Diana's POV**

When I felt a tap on my shoulder my whole body went tense so I did what I would do for me. I slowly walked to the side feeling that there is no one there, I then climbed up the tree (think about spider man) I found the knife I stashed and held it out while I hissed. (Picture Neytiri from avatar defending Jake's body from Tsu'tey) I looked down and saw Derek shirtless I might add staring at me with complete and utter shock on his face with his hands above to show me he means no harm. He has gotten some muscle and a 6 pack I might add, his hair is shorter now but it suits him.

My cheeks turn crimson to my embarrassment I put the knife back where it was, I jump down from my branch gracefully with my head down and knees bent I then rise gracefully to look Derek in the eyes and my breath catches in my throat he is staring at me like I am his whole world out of some weird instinct again I walk over to him feeling this weird pull to him.

He doesn't step back so I continue until we're about a foot away then my mind starts up again took you long enough!

''I am so sorry for that it's just….I-I'', I stumble with my word and I hear him laugh. I look up at him again and he stops laughing. He just stares at me and his eyes show adoration love and amazement. I stare back at him but then I become embarrassed and look at my feet. Then I remember that I had a weapon what if I injured him!

''Oh my god did I hurt you?! I exclaim coming close to you look over his body for injuries.

I hear him laugh as I check him over. Nothing is hurt at all from waist and under then I check his back and then his stomach and maybe his abs a little, you can't really blame me. I look over his arms while I am doing this full body search I hear his chest rumble with laughs and I find that so comforting wait why did I just think that what is happening to me?

I then go to his neck I feel his breath hitch but I ignore it I put both of my hand on either side of his neck. I look over his neck I see him swallow probably out of nervousness, I look face first his eyes which I get lost in but then I shake my head. I see no scratches so I look at his nose nope nothing there and then I look at his lips. **BAD IDEA!** I just sort of stared at them. When I looked up I saw him smirking down at me since he is a giant and I'm a dwarf.

I just step away since this is becoming warmer and then when the contact is ended I feel cold and a little empty suddenly missing the heat he gave me.

''What are you doing in the forest Derek? I ask him because I do want to know and how he just coincidentally ran into me into this huge forest. I see him scratch his neck out of habit probably.

''I could ask you the same thing'', he responds. I can see that he's struggling with his words which I find strange yet adorable, wait adorable where id that come from? It's weird because Derek usually doesn't stutter but here he is right in front of me and doing it!

''I was just trying to clear my head and the forest is so beautiful'', he says while looking around. I step closer to him but keep my eyes focused on the forest.

''Yeah it is'', I say a little breathless because I truly love the forest and when he says something like that I feel so happy for some reason I don't know. I see him looking at me with a look of surprise, happiness and love; I still don't understand why he would look at me with a look so caring with such vulnerability.

I look around at my surroundings and then I see 3 wolves behind Derek. One was sandy colour with brown eyes, another was a brown and red coloured wolf and the last one was a silvery grey. They are frickin huge wolves my eyes are wide with fear I know because I see Derek look at me with a look that says he is more frightened like my pain was his pain.

''Are you okay? He says with such urgency in his voice that I almost believe him. When I don't respond and just look past him and at the wolves. He gets more nervous when I don't reply, I look at the wolves still not sure what they're gonna do kill me, eat me, or both? I don't know but I am not gonna stay to find out. I slowly reach down to grab my music player while I do this I never take my eyes off the wolves who are looking at me with a look of amusement and curiosity I think.

''Please answer me Diana are you okay? Derek almost yells at me that it takes me out of my staring contest with the wolves. I instantly look at him and when I do see him instantly relax why I don't know. I look at him in the eyes and I am a little breathless when I do because what I see in his eyes are full of so much emotions relief, trust, love, admiration, adoration and longing. I realize that whenever I look at him he always has that longing in his eyes. It's like he doesn't have care anymore with putting up his guard, he's laying all his cards on the table for me to see. It seems a bit much but I don't say because I don't want him to shut me out.

I smile up at him and he returns it with the most heart breaking smile I have ever seen it makes my insides melt and I all of a sudden lose my balance. I think Derek realizes that too because he extends a hand for just as I fall. His hand encircles my waist in a protective way but I don't mind though.

''You should really be more careful'', he whispers to me. All I can do is nod to make sure I don't say anything stupid. I start to stand back up and Derek helps me but when I am able to stand on my own he doesn't let me go like he doesn't even realise he is doing it.

I clear my throat to get his attention and it works he looks down at me since I am short. I thought he would get the clue and let go of my waist but doesn't. So I gently take his arm and remove it from my waist but when I grab his arm I feel an electric current run up my arm the minute we touch and I think Derek knows that two but he doesn't say anything.

After I am done I think he finally gets what I was trying to say because his cheeks suddenly turn bright red and says sorry. I didn't expect that so I tell him it's okay and for some reason I mean it.

''So what exactly are you doing here? I ask him still not sure why he's here and how he found me out of the entire forest. I start to it on a rock because it would be more awkward if I just stood there. He scratches the back of his neck and is searching for an answer. He looks cute like that so mysterious and then in front of me a bashful little boy like he took the last cookie form the cookie jar and got caught so adorable wait did I just think that?

I shake my head to get these incredibly strange thoughts out of my head. ''I come out here for some peace and quiet'', he explains. I snap to look in his direction. I smile at him and walk over to him.

''Well I guess we have something in common'', I say and he laughs and I think that is my new favourite sound.

''Yeah I guess we do'', he admits. Things start to turn awkward since I'm not sure what to say or if I even still be here and leave. I look at the direction of my house and then I see the clouds they are getting darker but I think they'll be okay I hope.

''Tell me about yourself'', Derek blurts out. I looked at him a little surprised I can tell since he's cheeks are scarlet so I decide to tell him. I sit down next to him on the ground and motion for him to sit down as well and he does, once he is seated I look him in the eye.

''What do you want to know about me? I ask him curious about what he wants to know about me and why me exactly. He looks happy that I am opening up to him and I feel happy as well not sure why but right ow in this moment I don't really care.

''Everything", he breathes I look at him the looks of shock clearly written on my face because he's about to apologize for the hundredth time but I stop him this time. I hold my hand for him to stop and he does waiting for me to explain my actions which I do.


	7. Chapter 7

''you need to stop doing that- I tell him and he looks at me confused so I continue, -apologizing okay we started over you can get to know me but where do you want to start? I tell him and as I put my hand down the look he has on his face is like a child being told he can get anything he wants in a candy store.

''How about let's start with what do you like to do? He asks. I think it over for a moment before agreeing.

''Okay I love to read books, especially romance novels it's my guilty pleasure'', I say to him while hiding my face in my hands waiting for him to laugh at me but the laugh never comes. I look at him through my fingers he's just looking at me waiting for me to continue. I take my head out of my hands and look up at him confused. He looks alarmed like something horrible happened like his dog just died. So I tell him why I am confused.

''you didn't laugh at me? I ask but somehow make it sound like a statement. He visibly relaxes but then looks at me with an incredulous look.

''Why would I laugh at you? He says like he's appalled at the thought of making fun of me which surprises me even more. I am at a loss for words at that like what do I say to that?

''Well I don't really know but when most people find out about that they tend to make fun of me even my own friends did once and because I like the last person they thought would read books like that probably a text book", I say laughing awkwardly while trying to conceal my sniffles because when I told them and they made fun it really hurt because aren't friends supposed to accept you know matter what?

When I take a chance and look up at Derek he looks worse then I feel and that doesn't even make sense does it? ''I will never make fun of you'' he declares in such sincerity. I love it but things start to become awkward so I continue to talk.

''I also love to swim'', I tell him I see him nod his head so I tell him the reason.

''When I was little believe it or not I had a terrible fear of the water'', I admit I see his jaw drop at that not in a mean matter more so curious.

''Really'', he says with curiosity so clearly written on his face. I nod my cheeks suddenly feeling incredibly warm. I turn away from him and look out at the lake as I continue.

''When my dad realized I had a fear of water and swimming he made it his mission to get me to love the water''. I laugh but still continue with my story.

''I was so angry at him for making me get in the water but then after a while I started to get the hang out it and really loved it. When I was in the water one day with a big smile on my face and my dad came out back and saw me he looked so proud and happy it was one of the best days of my life'', I tell him without looking at him but I can tell he hanging on to my every word, so I continue.

''Then my dad said he was going to go hunting to get something to celebrate this amazing occasion my mom told him not to but he insisted and went out into the forest. I pause getting a little emotional at the next few parts but I stay strong and continue.

''But when he left he never came back, officers came by to tell my mom that he was attacked by an animal in the forest completely destroyed and drained of blood'' I say I see Derek visibly stiffen.

''My heart broke that day, I was never the same I didn't even look at the lake for years until this year when I finally got back in the water knowing my dad didn't want me to hate the water forever but I never got to say thank you to him'', I tell him through tears that I didn't even realize that were rolling down my face. Derek looks at me with a look of someone who just saw their pet get rolled over by a car. He wipes my tears away with his thumb, I don't know what possessed me to do this but I don't really care. I jump into his arms and start to sob I feel him stiffen but immediately relax he wounds his arms around my small body and hold me tight. He starts to whisper soothing things into my ears; I finally stop crying and look up at him he looks nervous not knowing what I might do.

''You okay? He asks he looks so worried to I just nod to let him know I was alright he nods back.

''I must look awful'', I joke while I wipe my eyes with my arm. I see him shake his head vigorously.

''You could never look ugly or awful to me", he states like he's explaining the obvious. I look at him not knowing what to do.

''Really'', I ask him wanting to know he's not just playing with my emotions. He nods and in his eyes is so much sincerity I can doubt him. I smile up at him and he returns it with the smile that makes my heart flutter. I snuggle back into his embrace I feel him tighten his hold on me and place his chin on my head. We stay like that for a while but then I have to say something that I've had on my mind since my dad died.

''Derek", I say to get his attention I hear him nod into my hair.

''What do you think could have done that to my father? I ask him but know he probably won't even have a clue. I feel him stiffen but try to relax for my sake I think.

''I don't Diana I just don't know", he says wistfully. I nod telling him I understand.

''I just don't know any animal that would drain a human body of blood only some bats can but they can't kill a human", I tell him trying to explain how puzzled I am.


End file.
